Mioko: The Early Years
by Varyssa
Summary: The continued adventures of Raziel, Uncie-Chibi Kain and of course little Mioko! Please please review! COMPLETE! with alternate ending! x
1. Seven

Chapter 1 – Seven

Disclaimer – The usual :D

Chapter 1 – Seven

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Raziel groaned and rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the shouts of the ecstatic child.

"Daddy!" her shouts grew louder, she was just outside the door, she must be.

"Daddy!" came the final shout as she jumped onto the bed and started jumping on top of the sleeping vampire, heavily.

"Get off, Mioko," he gasped, as she jumped onto his chest, trying to get the vampire's attention.

"Daddy! Wake up!" she demanded. Raziel opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the child, her face filled with excitement.

"What?" he groaned, tiredly, "Did Chibi Kain have another nightmare?" he asked, almost mockingly. Mioko laughed and shook her head,

"No, silly, you know what day it is!" she smiled. Raziel pushed himself up on his elbows,

"Oh of course, Uncie Kain's coming to visit," he muttered, "Kain, I mean, My lord!" he corrected himself quickly. Mioko shook her head,

"Yes...and?" she prompted happily. Raziel shook his head,

"I don't know, what?" Mioko's face fell,

"You don't know?" she asked, sincerely. She stopped jumping and plopped herself between Raziel's legs, staring at the red, silk covers, "You really don't know?" she asked, seriously. Raziel shook his head again,

"Mioko, I don't know! What's so special about today?" he snapped. Mioko looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. Raziel reached out to her, startled, but she drew back. She sniffed as she began to cry, sobbing silently.

"What?" Raziel asked, again, but she didn't wait around to answer, leaping from the bed and running from the room, still crying loudly.

"Bye brat," Azrael muttered as he entered the room, the child paying no attention to him as she ran off, "What's wrong with her?" the firstborn asked, "Shouldn't today be a happy day for her?" he asked. Raziel shrugged and climbed out of bed.

"Lord Kain is approaching," Azrael told him. Raziel shot his son a fierce glare,

"What do you mean, _approaching_?" he hissed, "Where is he?" Azrael cowered slightly, backing away,

"He's approaching the main gates," he answered, "I would have called you earlier," he said, seeing his lord jump from the bed and run to the dressing room, "but I thought you might want some time with Mioko, you know?" he called, trying to redeem himself, "I thought today you might want to..."

"Thank you, Azrael," Raziel interrupted, "Go and greet Kain," he ordered. Azrael sighed,

"Yes my lord, should I take brat?" he added. Raziel smirked form the next chamber,

"Her name's Mioko," he said, softly, but Azrael had already left.

Kain dismounted his horse and looked around at the vacant streets.

"Not much of a welcome is it?" Dumah asked, dismounting beside his lord. Kain nodded, suspiciously, looking around for any sign of life, but there was none. Dumah followed his master up the palace steps and into the Razielim palace, leaving the horses un-tethered in the courtyard. The entrance chamber was just as deserted as the rest of the city.

"Maybe Raziel moved out?" Dumah suggested at an attempt at a weak joke. Kain looked around and was on the verge of actually getting worried when the doors opened and Azrael swept in.

"My lord," he announced, throwing himself to his knees in respect, "I am sorry about the welcome, lord Raziel will be down shortly." Kain sighed in relief that the clan hadn't been suddenly and inexplicably wiped from the face of the earth.

"Where's Mioko?" Dumah asked, getting his priorities straight, she was after all the only reason he had chosen to accompany his sire to Razielim. Guard duty had its perks.

Azrael gestured behind him where Mioko followed. She trudged into the room, head bowed, clutching Chibi Kain to her chest. She was in no way the happy, excitable child they had remembered. Kain and Dumah looked down, concerned on the child and were about to address her when Raziel made his entrance.

He gave a short bow to his sire and a hearty smile to his younger brother. The vampires however were far more interested in the depressed child. Kain knelt down,

"Hello, child," he said gently. Mioko said nothing. Kain and Dumah exchanged bemused glances as the master vampire swept her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Kain asked as he noted the silent tears, still trickling down the girl's face. Mioko gave her father a heartbreaking look before leaning in to Kain's ear. Dumah leaned in to hear what the child whispered. She whispered something neither Raziel nor Azrael could hear. It was obviously of great interest as Dumah and Kain both shot Raziel a look that could kill.

"Daddy forgot your birthday?" Dumah said, loudly, "Well he's a cruel bastard isn't he?" Raziel's face grew paler than normal suddenly under the gazes of his visitors while Dumah's language earned him a swift slap across the back of the head from Kain.

"Don't worry," Kain muttered to the child, "Come and see what Dumah and I have for your birthday." Raziel watched, shocked as Dumah and Kain took her outside to where the horses were. Azrael broke the silence with a soft whisper,

"You forgot her birthday?"

TBC


	2. Presents

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 2 – Presents

Kain and Dumah took Mioko outside, leaving Raziel standing in the doorway feeling totally ashamed and disgusted with himself. Azrael placed a hand on his sire's shoulder,

"Did you really forget...or was it just to surprise her? I heard Lonni does the same thing with Jade..." Raziel cut his son off with a sad shaking of his head,

"I really forgot," he muttered. Azrael winced,

"How could you forget?" he asked, "she's been excited about it for weeks, even I got her a little some...th...ing?" Raziel glared at him, cutting him off.

"Surprisingly, you're not making me feel any better."

Kain and Dumah took their bags from their horses and took them into the palace. They followed Azrael up to the guest quarters. Mioko trotted aside them, holding both Kain and Dumah's hands. She didn't even give a passing glance at her father as they left him in the entrance hall, making him feel even more dejected than he already did.

Mioko followed Kain into his prepared chamber, he set his bag on the bed and sat down next to it. He looked down on the child, she smiled up at him, but she seemed to be sad behind it.

"Mioko?" he asked, "What is it, child?" Mioko sniffed and looked down onto the floor,

"Daddy forgot my birthday," she whimpered and started crying. Kain sighed and lifted her up onto his knee, stroking away her tears, ignoring the burning sensation he felt as the tears streaked across his finger.

"Mioko," he said, trying to comfort her, "Look," he reached into his bag and pulled out a pendant. It was a gold chain with a cut gemstone attached to it. "Look," he repeated, moving the child's chin upwards. He placed the chain around her neck and she examined the blood red gemstone,

"Wow," she breathed.

"Whenever you need me," he said, "if you're ever in trouble just call me and I'll find you," he told her, tightening his arm around her shoulders. Mioko smiled, weakly,

"Does it work when daddy's mean to me?" she asked. Kain frowned,

"What do you mean, he's mean to you?" he asked, sternly.

"He forgot my birthday," she murmured. Kain wrapped his arms around her and hugged her,

"It's alright, child," he said, "I'm sure daddy said sorry?" Mioko shook her head, Kain's frown deepened, "He didn't say sorry," he sighed heavily, "Raziel loves you," he assured her. Mioko sniffed and brushed her own tears away,

"But he forgot my birthday." There was a knock at the door and Azrael entered followed by Dumah, both of them carrying small boxes wrapped in brightly coloured paper. They dropped the presents on Kain's bed and for a moment she looked like she wasn't sad anymore.

Dumah handed her a slim package and ruffled her hair, "Happy birthday, darling," he smiled. Mioko looked up, sheepishly from beneath her tousled hair. She unwrapped the present revealing a sleek dagger. Kain glared at his son,

"You gave a seven year old a knife?" he asked.

"It's alright," Dumah said, cheerfully, "I'll teach her how to use it." Kain shook his head and tried to take the knife from her but she held onto it with unyielding force. Eventually the vampire gave up and let her keep the knife, muttering incoherently under his breath. Azrael gave her his own present, "Happy birthday, brat," he whispered as she started opening the box. Inside was another Chibi' Chibi Raziel. She held it in silence for a moment before she started crying again, running from the room. The vampires watched her go before Kain broke their silence by rising. He left Dumah and Azrael and made his way to Raziel's chamber.

Raziel was indeed inside, wrapping something in paper. He turned and bowed to his father when he entered.

"Is she ok?" Raziel asked, urgently. Kain shook his head,

"No." Raziel sighed,

"I didn't forget her birthday," he heaved, "I just forgot it was today..." he broke off and looked down on the present, "Some father I am," he muttered.

"She doesn't think you're a bad father," Kain told him, "she's just upset that you forgot her birthday. Go and see her, Raziel." Kain told him. Raziel nodded and with a word of thank you to his sire, he sought his daughter.

He knocked gently and opened her door, "My love?" he whispered. She was crying onto her pillow,

"Go away!" she sobbed. Raziel refused and sitting beside her, wrapped her in his arms,

"My love, I'm sorry," he sighed, keeping her in a tight embrace, "Here," he said, gently, holding out her package. She sniffed and opened it, revealing a little cape with Raziel's symbol emblazoned on it, "I didn't forget," he murmured, as her face lit up when she saw it.

"Thank you, daddy," she smiled, throwing her little arms around his neck and hugging him. She kissed his cheek and grinned up at him.

"Look!" she cried, holding Chibi Raziel out to him, "It's you!" Raziel smiled and kissed her forehead,

"So it is," he got up, satisfied his daughter was happy and he made for the door,

"At least he won't forget my birthday."

TBC


	3. Reinforcements

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 3 – Reinforcements

Raziel watched from his balcony as Dumah and his child played in the courtyard of Razielim. She looked so happy and carefree as she ran around, trying in vain to catch the third born as he circled her with unmatched speed.

"Raziel?" Azrael called gently from the door, his voice was quivering with some emotion that Raziel could not distinguish. He turned from the happy scene he had been observing to his son. He raised his eyebrow as a prompt for his son to continue.

"A messenger from Melchium has arrived, lord Kain is with him now, they want to see you," Azrael told him. Raziel nodded and went immediately to his master.

Kain was in Raziel's receiving room with the Melchium messenger. The messenger looked up with a graven expression on his face. Kain gave half a smile as his son entered,

"Melchiah has run into some trouble," Kain told him, immediately, cutting the need for any introductory questions short, "The humans have apparently more courage and forces than we gave them credit for. They have launched a counter attack on Melchium." Raziel hesitated, there was but one reason why he would be told this,

"What do you want me to do?" Raziel asked, dutifully. Kain smiled affectionately at his son's willingness to help his youngest brother without being forced like some of his other sons would have to be.

"Take a small group of your finest warriors," Kain ordered, his tone taking that of a general, "You shall help to defend Melchiah's city and of course force them back," he paused for a moment and added in a sinister undertone, "Crush them if you can."

Raziel nodded and turning to the messenger informed him to go to his master and tell him to hold fast until his reinforcements arrived. The messenger bowed gratefully to the firstborn and left him with his sire.

The room was filled with a silence for a moment as Raziel contemplated what would become of his clan and in whose hands he should leave it while he was away. Then of course there was the question of who in Razielim was qualified enough to look after his beloved daughter.

Kain placed a hand on Raziel's shoulder, "I will be returning to the sanctuary, presently," he told him, "Dumah will also be returning to his own clan. Mioko will accompany me."

Raziel looked up quickly, "But my lord..." Kain held up his hand,

"No buts," he said sternly, "who else but me do you trust enough to leave her with?"

Raziel paused, knowing that his master was correct. Dumah was a possibility, but then his first born hated Mioko and the feeling was more than mutual. The only other possibility was Rahab, but time was not on his side, he couldn't get her to Rahab and make good time to Melchium at the same time. Instead he nodded and gave his deepest thanks to his master, who merely smiled his reply. If anything he was looking forward to having the child around again.

Raziel returned to his room where he summoned Azrael and Mioko to him. Azrael and Mioko both arrived, Azrael looking as though he expected to be summoned, Mioko looking innocently confused with a large grin on her face.

"Azrael," Raziel gestured, bringing his firstborn away from his daughter so she couldn't hear what they were going to discuss.

"I want you to go to the barracks, bring Maret and Thorne and their finest. We are going to defend Melchium." Azrael nodded, looking slightly pleased with himself. It had been too long since he had enjoyed the heat of battle. He swept past Mioko, who was waiting patiently, still smiling, oblivious up at her father.

"Mioko," he sighed, "Come here," he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her up onto his knee.

"Have I been a naughty girl?" she asked, in barely more than a whisper, "I didn't mean to stab Dumah, it was an accident." Raziel was about to speak when he realized what she had said,

"You stabbed Dumah?" he asked, surprised. She nodded her head sadly,

"It was an accident, he was showing me how to fight...and I my knife fell in his leg, it wasn't my fault," she protested, "the knife fell..."

"I'm sure Dumah will heal," Raziel grumbled, trying to contain a snigger, that his brother should be wounded at the hands of a seven year old child was something Raziel could remind his siblings of again and again, "Mioko, I have to go away, for a while," he said, solemnly. Mioko looked up quickly,

"Daddy?" she asked, urgently, "You're leaving me?" she cried. Raziel rested his head against hers,

"I'm sorry my love, I have to go and help Uncle Melchiah."

"Melchiah," she corrected, swiftly, "Only Uncie Kain is my uncie."

"Oh," Raziel muttered, "Ok, well I have to help Melchiah, I don't know how long I will be," he said, sadly.

"Are you going to war?" she asked, her voice filled with child like innocence, refusing to get upset or angry. Raziel nodded,

"Yes, Melchiah needs help in his war."

"People die in wars," she said, calmly, "You won't die will you?" she asked, suddenly becoming urgent. Raziel shook his head,

"Of course I won't!" he said, indignant. Mioko hugged her father,

"I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die," he said, confidently, "I promise I won't die."

"And you'll come back before my next birthday?" she prompted, hopefully. Raziel nodded,

"I'll be back before that," he told her.

"And you won't forget," she said, "If you do Uncie Kain said he's going to 'cast you in,'" she paused, watching her father's suddenly terrified reaction, "What does 'cast him in,' mean?" she asked. Raziel shook off the thought of being thrown to the abyss at Mioko's command,

"Nothing," he said, firmly, "You don't need to know," he kissed her forehead. "I have to get ready, you have to get your things, you're going to stay with Uncie Kain."

Mioko's face burst into a wide grin, "Uncie Kain?" she asked, "Yay!" she turned to her father, "Take as long as you need daddy, but...don't die."

TBC


	4. Runaway

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 4 – Runaway

"Envoy from Melchium!" a shout rang through the sanctuary of the clans. Kain's eyes twitched in his sleep as he began his silent countdown, '3,2,1'

"Daddy!" Right on cue Mioko's shout could be heard from her chamber beside Kain's as she leaped from her own bed, in the vain hope that the envoy might possibly be her father.

Kain left the comfort of his bed, changed in the side chamber and returned to his main room to find Mioko, cradling Chibi Raziel on his bed.

"It wasn't daddy," she spat, bitterly, "It never is." Kain sighed and sat beside the child.

"Raziel is helping Melchiah, Mioko," he said, gently. Mioko nodded,

"I know, daddy won't be back for ages," her pitiful eyes looked up at the vampire, "but...it's been so long," she whimpered, "I'd do anything to see daddy again." Kain sighed, the long separation from her father was taking its toll on the child. With every passing day she missed him more and it became more apparent. Long had it been since Kain saw her laugh or smile even. Her thoughts and dreams were filled with the notion of being reunited with Raziel.

He left her for a moment to greet the envoy, "Meg?" he asked, in disbelief. Megara gave a false smile,

"Oh thanks," she muttered. She gave Kain a report, "The humans are still holding. Melchium is safe and we've driven them back. We're trying to make the city fall...but it's proving harder than we thought and we're running low on resources. Give it another few weeks and we'll have to withdraw."

"It's been two months already," Kain growled, then after skimming the report, "Summon Rahab to help you...and tell Raziel that Mioko misses him." Meg smiled and handed Kain another letter,

"To Mioko from Raziel," she said, cheerfully. She kissed her sire on the cheek and poking her head past his chamber door, called, "Bye Mioko," before she set off to join the battle once more.

Kain returned to his chamber and gave the letter to Mioko. "From daddy," he told her, smiling as her little face lit up and she snatched the letter from him. She opened it eagerly but her face fell when she saw it.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. Mioko sighed,

"Can't read," she muttered. Kain frowned,

"I thought Raziel taught you?" he asked. She nodded frantically,

"He did, but..." she turned the paper around so Kain could see his son's untidy scrawl, "can't read," she repeated.

Kain picked up the paper and tried to decipher his son's impossible handwriting. He could distinguish the words, 'love,' 'Mioko,' and 'miss,' but that was about it. Kain snarled at the letter,

"I will be having words with him when he returns." Mioko looked up, eagerly,

"Daddy's coming back?" she asked, quickly. Kain sighed,

"Not yet...now come on, breakfast."

Kain took Mioko down to the dining room and sat beside her, as the servants placed a fruit bowl before her. She stared at the fruit, unimpressed before looking up at the master, equally unimpressed.

"What?" he asked, curiously, scanning the fruit for imperfections though he could find none.

"I don't like fruit," she told him. Kain raised his eyebrows,

"You had fruit yesterday...I used to give you fruit all the time," he told her, she nodded,

"I know, that's why I don't like it."

Kain groaned but obediently summoned for different food. It seemed Mioko was determined not to eat. Everything that was put in front of her she refused until eventually Kain forced bread down her throat and after along battle allowed her to go and play.

Mioko went to her room and began to play with Chibis Raziel and Kain, but her heart wasn't in it. She played, absentmindedly for a while longer before she wandered out in search of the vampire overlord.

Kain was in his throne room talking with a vampire messenger.

"How fare's lords Raziel and Melchiah?" the messenger asked.

"Not well," Kain replied, wearily, "It seems they may be occupied for another few months yet." Mioko hid herself outside the door so she could hear what was being said, and she had to stop herself protesting when she heard of her father's fate.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" the messenger asked curiously. Kain nodded,

"Go to Rahabim and summon Rahab to the battle, they need all the help they can get." The messenger nodded and bowed, leaving the chamber. Mioko ran and hid herself so the messenger couldn't see her. After long consideration she went back to her room and sat on her bed.

'_They need all the help they can get.' _

Mioko looked down on the knife Dumah had given her, "Don't worry daddy," she muttered, "I'm coming."

TBC


	5. Wandering The Wilderness

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 5 – Wandering the Wilderness

"She's not in the Razielim or the Rahabim chambers," a vampire said, hastily to an angered Kain. Another approached from the side halls,

"I can't find her in any of the halls," she sighed.

"Where could she have gone?" Rahab asked his master, quietly. He had arrived at the behest of his sire to join the battle in Melchium, but had become rather sidetracked with the disappearance of Mioko.

"The real question is…why weren't the guards doing their duty?" Kain growled, his golden eyes falling on two male vampires who cowered under their master's glare. "Well?!" Kain barked, demanding answers.

"Please my lord," one of the vampires stuttered, "We didn't see her…she's just…"

"Are you saying that she _could _have got past you?" Rahab snapped, intervening. The guards exchanged nervous glances, trying to think of anything they could say that would redeem themselves, but there was nothing.

"Uh…no…but…" the other mumbled, incoherently. Kain rolled his eyes,

"I tire of this," he muttered under his breath. He drew himself up and holding one clawed hand out he bound one of the guards with his telekinetic powers, lifting him from the floor by the neck. "Could Mioko have passed you?!" he asked, simply. The guard tried to nod, but the invisible force around his throat prevented him,

"Y-yes," he choked. Before he could continue, Kain dropped his body, sending it crashing to the ground.

"I want her found!" Kain snapped. He didn't have to give the order again. The vampires excluding Rahab scuttled away to find the child. Kain walked, casually over to the fallen guards,

"Rahab," he called, fixing the vampires with a deadly glare, "find a suitable punishment for these two."

"Yes sire," Rahab sneered, his lip curled in an unmistakable snarl as he thought of the many ways he could torture the ones responsible for the disappearance of his beloved Mioko. Kain turned on his heel and left, descending to the halls once more in search of the child.

"I think we're lost, Chibi Kain," Mioko murmured, looking around the wasteland she had wandered into. She clutched her doll to her chest, seeking comfort. "Where are we?" she cried, getting frightened. She lifted Chibi Kain to face her, listening to his silent voice,

"You're right," she whispered, planting a light kiss to his cheek, "Daddy's here somewhere."

Rahab returned to his sire's chambers, Kain was standing on the balcony, his eyes darting across the courtyard searching for any sign of the lost child.

"There's no sign of her, my lord," Rahab sighed. Kain clenched his talons,

"Where did she go?" he whispered, "Why?" he demanded suddenly, "Why should she leave the sanctuary?" Rahab stared at a point on the floor and shook his head,

"I don't know," he sighed. Kain turned to his son,

"You must go to Melchium." Rahab looked up, suddenly alarmed,

"But…my lord! Mioko!" he protested. Kain placed a hand on his fourth born's shoulder,

"I will find her, but you must make haste to Melchium. I still need Raziel alive to keep Mioko happy." Rahab chuckled,

"I'll have to bring him back then." Rahab bowed to his master and turned. He had reached the door when Kain called softly after him,

"And Rahab?" Rahab looked back to see his master resume his search, "Don't tell Raziel."

Mioko dropped to the ground, weary and exhausted. She looked around at the rocky hills and the desolate stretches that surrounded her, "This doesn't look like Melchium, Chibi Kain," she whispered. The doll looked up at her with his blank expression, but still she smiled back, "We'll be alright," she said confidently, then she hesitated, "I wonder if Uncie Kain will be angry?" she thought aloud.

She didn't have time to contemplate this for long. Harsh hands caught her from behind, lifting her into the air,

"Well, well, well," a distinctly female voice sneered, "What's this?"

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" another voice asked, mockingly, "The hunt wasn't a total waste after all." Mioko struggled in the arms of her captors, writhing and struggling, trying to break free. She couldn't see her attackers; her face was being forced to look down at the ground. She felt fangs brush against her neck, but not pierce the skin.

"Wait!" another female called, her voice commanded authority, and the two who held Mioko stopped, but still didn't release her, "_he_ would like to see what we've found." The sneering female groaned,

"Oh alright!" she reluctantly relented, walking with Mioko under her arm, "Come on! The sooner we get her home, the sooner we can feed from her."

"Daddy!" Mioko screamed, "Daddy!"

"Daddy!" the female mocked, "Shut up," a hard hand whipped the back of her head as they dragged her off and Mioko fell silent. She stopped struggling and fell limp, staring at the passing ground, praying for Raziel to help her.

The females took her away from where they had found her, taking her to their home. They didn't notice that where they had picked her up she had dropped something. Chibi Kain lay against a rock, looking down the path the females had taken.

TBC


	6. Vorador

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 6 – Vorador

Kain and his men all fanned out from the sanctuary, all desperately scanning the ground, looking for some sign of the missing child. Kain strained his vampiric senses, trying to detect a mark the child may have made, a sound, a call, anything that would lead him to her. But there was nothing.

The vampires around him were far less calm. They all searched frantically, more eager to avert their master's displeasure and inevitable wrath rather than find the girl.

Rahab had left after Kain had literally thrown him from the sanctuary, forcing him to go to his brother's aid when he had so desperately wanted to stay and find his neice. He had gone, he would arrive in Melchium by the following morning and then what? Was he to tell Raziel his daughter had run off into the world in an attempt to save him from the bloody army of hunters or was he to stay silent. Kain prayed silently to whatever God cared to listen that he find Mioko before Rahab reached Raziel. He couldn't ask his fourth born to lie to his eldest and he knew that once Raziel found out Mioko was gone, no force human, vampire, Kain doubted even he had the power to stop his son returning to find her. But then who could blame him?

"My lord!" a shout came from one of the vampires to his left. Kain turned on his horse, eagerly. He wasn't as naïve to think they had found the child but they just might have found some trail or clue as to where she had wandered. Kain's eyes narrowed when the vampire did something Kain wasn't hoping for…he hesitated.

The vampire had seen the glint of hope flash in his master's eyes as he turned and now the vampire had to face his lord's fury, "We can't find anything," he muttered quietly. The rage behind Kain's eyes was more evident than the hope had ever been. Infuriated, he threw the vampire aside with a blast of telekenetic energy, "Then I suggest you do not disturb me until you _do_ find something!" Kain turned his horse, harshly to the side and resumed his search, his heart sinking as he failed to find any indication of where his charge may have vanished to. Still, he kept searching. His eyes darting over the barren landscape, daring to hope but struggling to find tracks, a footprint, anything.

The vampire stopped abruptly. His horse reared his protest as the master pulled back harshly, his senses catching detecting something. Kain patted his horse, apologetically before becoming deathly still, as he focused all his attention on his surroundings. He had heard her. Far away in the recesses of his mind he had heard her soft whimpering. He strained his senses, trying to hear her again, trying to get a stronger sign. There was crying, faint crying echoing from those deepest telekenetic regions of his mind. She was sobbing, almost silently, but where was she? He couldn't make out. She was too faint. She was holding onto the crystal that he had given her, but barely. If he was going to find her she needed to send him a stronger signal. He focused all his thoughts on Mioko, blocking out every distraction, all sounds just trying to reach her.

"It's dark here," came her sobbing voice, "Don't like it here," she whispered incoherently, "It's so dark." Kain's heart filled with sorrow as he was forced to listen to the child's pain that he had no way of healing.

"Uncie Kain!" came her sudden scream, cutting through Kain's mind. The shrill cry remained with him for just a moment, but in that moment his eyes shot down the road to the south. He knew where she was and even though he had no way of telling her, he would find her soon.

"Uncie Kain," Mioko cried, repeteadly, her voice becoming quieter and quieter until her words became completely smothered by her chokes and tears. Her eyes darted around the dark chamber she had been discarded in. The females had brought her here and just left her, locked inside this dark room. Mioko fell silent for a moment, the only sound in the room was that of her ragged breathing.

She felt an ache of pain from her hand. She was clutching the gemstone Kain had given her so tightly, she had cut all circulation to her hand. She released the stone, feeling the heat of the blood rushing through her hand once more.

Looking around the room, she felt a wave of despair wash over her and she started crying out. This time she didn't stop at just 'Uncie Kain' she screamed for Raziel, Megara, Azrael, Rahab, even Turel and Zephon got a mention as she desperately cried out for anyone who could and would help her, willing or unwilling.

"Be silent!" came a shrill shriek from beyond the black door. Mioko refused, screaming with all her might for aid. She was filled with some kind of assurance that if she called for long enough she would be found. From this was a confidence born. Raziel was Kain's first born and she was his daughter. No vampire in Nosgoth would harm her knowing that. Mioko hesitated as she realized if the vampires who had kidnapped her in the first place feared Raziel then she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Her thoughts were cut short as the door swung open, filling the room with a light from the halls outside.

Mioko cowered from the light and retreated into the shadows. One of the females who had brought her to this wretched place stormed in and pulled her from the darkness. She fixed a tight grasp on the child's arm and dragged her out of the room, into the halls and through the unknown building they were in.

Mioko pulled back, writhing and struggling in a vain attempt to free herself from her captor. The vampire was not deterred and kept her fierce eyes fixed on the floor ahead of them as she pulled the child along with ease.

Mioko was taken to a finely decorated chamber. The vampire pushed open the door and pulled the child, rather harshly inside. The female pushed Mioko forward and stepped back slightly. Mioko regained her balance and shot the female a distasteful look for a seven year old. The female's face contorted with fury but she did nothing. Mioko smiled inwardly upon the discovery of this new power she wielded over the woman. Clearly she wanted to hurt the child but something held her back.

Mioko turned her attention to the room she was in, but before she could take in her surroundings she found herself staring right at another vampire. She took a step backwards, this vampire was male…and terrifying. The child stared wide eyed up at his forest green skin, bald head, strange trident beard and backed away until she felt the female's leg behind her.

"What is this?" the male asked, his voice rich with some accent Mioko knew not.

"We found her on the road," the female's voice replied, suddenly becoming sweet, shrill and sickening. The vampire frowned on the child, he opened his mouth to speak, but Mioko suddenly interrupted,

"I know you!" she cried. Both vampires looked down on the girl, sharply, "You're Vora…Vory…Vordo…"

"Vorador," the male vampire interjected, irratably. He gestured for the child to sit with him while the female, Elizabeth, shrunk into the shadows, still a lingering presence in the room, if not a visible one.

"Uncie Kain told me stories about you," Mioko said, proudly, recalling the days Kain had told her bloody stories of a war with an annoying green vampire at his side. Vorador frowned at the mention of the lord of Nosgoth.

"Kain?" he snapped, "You know Kain?"Vorador refused to believe that such a young, _human_ child would have any ties to the vampiric overlord, especially when those ties meant he told her stories, "How is it that a human child such as yourself would come to know a _great _vampire like Kain?" his voice dripped with sarcasm and scorn. Mioko looked up at the vampire as though he was stupid, a look it was obvious Vorador didn't appreciate.

"Because Raziel is my daddy," she said, "duh," she added the phrase she had heard Dumah use so often, especially when talking with Turel.

There was a faint chuckle from the lingering Elizabeth and even Vorador could not suppress a small smile, "Raziel, the _vampire_ has a _human_ daughter?" he asked, mildly amused. Mioko looked up, enraged,

"So?!" she demanded. There was a silence over the room as Vorador and Elizabeth considered the child's reaction.

"You honestly believe that you are the child of Raziel, the first born of Kain's vampire lieutenants and that Kain is your uncle?" Vorador asked, trying to contain laughter. Mioko nodded,

"Now I know why Uncie Kain doesn't like you," Vorador stopped laughing and looked down on the child, "Uncie Kain said you're a stupid, green bastard but I think you're smelly too," Mioko scorned, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That arrogant bastard dares to insult me?!" Vorador roared, though he and Elizabeth both knew the master of the mansion would never confront Kain to his face. Mioko however, did not take the insult to her favourite uncle well, and as Dumah had taught her she unsheathed her dagger from her tiny boot and plunged it, into the vampire's leg.

It wasn't so much the pain, but rather the shock that a young, human child would dare to attack him when most vampires would think twice. In a flash Elizabeth had slapped the child, harshly across the face and shaken her by the shoulders and yet Mioko just stared, calmly, confident and just plain defiant into the whore's face. Elizabeth made to hit the child again, but Vorador stopped her.

He removed the dagger from his leg, felt the wound heal beneath his blood-stained robes before he returned his attentions to the child,

"Take her away," he snapped, "I'll find a suitable punishment for her later, til then the dungeons." Elizabeth hesitated,

"The dungeons?" she asked, it wasn't so much that she didn't want to throw a seven year old to the dungeon, rather she didn't understand why the master was reacting so extremely to a pathetic child.

"Yes the dungeons!" Vorador snapped again, throwing aside the bloody dagger, unaware that a few miles up road, the vampire overlord he so feared had just found, discarded on the road, a doll in his own image.

TBC


	7. Reunited

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 7 - Reunited

Mioko let out a shrill, over exaggurated cry of pain as she hit the cold dungeon floor. Elizabeth smirked as she closed the heavy dungeon door, plunging the child into darkness. Mioko pushed herself up off the damp floor and looked around the dark cell. She had seen the dungeon cells in Kain's empire many times. As a blood slave she frequented them, but they looked like palace rooms in comparison to the pit into which she had been flung.

Water seeped over the floor from somewhere, the cell itself was wet and cold. She shivered and curled up into the corner of the room, trying to leech off her own body heat. The sound of her chattering teeth ecoed around the room despite her efforts to control them. She glanced down at her arms wondering where Chibi Kain was. At the same time she made a silent prayer, hoping that soon Kain or even better Raziel would come to her aid.

She didn't know it but her prayer had been answered.

A few hours after Mioko had been thrown into her prison, Kain dismounted just outside the gates of Vorador's mansion. He glared up at the mansion with a deep loathing of the master within. A few curious females had already gathered to see who had wandered to their abode. Most of them were most impressed when they saw just what prestigious guest had arrived. Murmers of excitement and seductive whispers passed between the gathered group.

Kain gave them a hateful look as he swept past them, on his way up to the mansion. Stepping inside he glanced around, Vorador had obviously not heard the lord of Nosgoth had paid him a visit as he hadn't bothered to greet him, but then Kain had hardly exected a warm welcome. Kain had no time to traverse the mansion in search of the ancient vampire and so he settled for grabbing the nearest whore and placing a tight grasp around her neck ordered her to take him to her master. The female choked and gasped for breath before she was released. She fell to her knees gulping down precious air, before she turned and stumbled to lead her aggressor. A few females who had witnessed the event glared at Kain, partly with disdain, partly of fear but he paid them no heed as he continued after the whore.

Vorador was sitting in his chamber, turning the child's dagger over in his hands, still enraged that she had dared to attack him in such a way.

"What?!" he snapped as a frantic knocking met his ears. One of his harem staggered in and began muttering incoherently. Vorador's eyes narrowed, "What are you babbling about?" he thundered. The whore didn't have time to warn her sire, Kain kicked the door open further, he stepped into the room and fixed Vorador with a menacing stare. Vorador barely had time to react as Kain caught sight of the dagger in his talons. The vampire overlord closed the gap between them in a swift movement and within seconds of his entry he had Vorador pinned by the throat against the chair.

"Where is she?" Kain snarled. He snatched the dagger from Vorador's claws and thrust it before him, "The owner of this dagger, where is she?"

"Release me and I shall tell you," Vorador growled, however his plea had the adverse effect. Rather than release him, Kain's grip tightened,

"Where is she?" he repeated, his tone even more dangerous than before. He flung Vorador, harshly aside, "Take me to her," he commanded, "_Now!" _

Inside the cell, Mioko sat back, her head resting limply against the harsh, stony wall behind her. Her little body was so cold, she could hardly feel it. The water had seeped into her skin, taking away her shivers as it numbed every muscle in her body. Still, her weak voice tried to cry out for her father, barely gasping from her frozen throat.

In the distance she could hear voices shouting, but she couldn't distinguish just where they were coming from. The voices stopped abruptly as the heavy cell door was swung open, furiously. Mioko lowered her head to look at the door, finding it took more effort than she would have liked, draining her of what little strength she had left. Kain lingered in the doorway for barely a second before he inexplicably appeared at her side. Was it vampiric ability or just speed? It didn't matter, he knelt beside her and lifted her up, out of the chamber, ignoring the burns that formed where the hissing water touched his skin.

He said nothing, taking her instead straight to the nearest chamber. Of course Vorador was dead against the idea but already somewhat fearing for his life he choose not to argue. Kain wasn't especially particular which chamber she was taken too, he choose the first one they came to, barging in, paying no heed to the two female occupants and set the child down by the roaring fire.

Vorador hung in the background as he saw for the first time in his vampiric life a flicker of worry on Kain's face.

Kain sat with Mioko, gently whispering her name, trying to call her back from whatever world she had taken refuge in. She was frozen, her eyes stared blankly ahead, too cold to realize that she had just been rescued.

"Mioko?" Kain whispered, "Mioko?" his tone became more pleading as he almost begged the child to say something.

"Uncie Kain?" she whimpered as the fire brought her back to her senses. She looked up at the vampire as a relieved smile spread over his lips and she fell against him, unable to lift her arms to embrace him.

The vampire wrapped his arms around her, a first attempt to nurse her back to health. He looked up at Vorador, the anger blazing behind his eyes causing Vorador to take a small step back should he need to make a hasty exit.

"Let me see," Kain muttered, prising the child away from him slightly so he could examine the extent of her ordeal. To his relief apart from almost freezing to death there was little injury on the child. She cocked her head up to look at him and gave a sheepish, childish smile of thanks to her saviour. Kain returned the smile, but it faded abruptly when he noticed a large bruise forming on the under side of her neck, trailing up to her lower cheek.

She winced as Kain placed a claw beneath her chin so he could examine the bruise further.

"Who did this?" he demanded quietly, his eyes flickering to where Vorador stood.

"Lizabef," Mioko shivered. Kain didn't inquire further, deciding that bidding her to the sanctuary would prove a better course of action.

Rising, he wrapped the child in a blanket from the chamber and scooped her into his arms. He left Vorador's mansion with the ancient vampire trailing behind him, common courtesy demanded he saw his visitor out, regardless of the nature of that visit.

Kain ensured that Mioko was safely secured on his stallion before turning to the vampire,

"You will regret this," he warned, "Did she not tell you who she was?" he asked curiously, wondering if Vorador had knowingly imprisoned the vampire overlord's 'grandchild.' Vorador made no answer, luckily for him, Kain was more concerned with returning the child to the sanctuary than pursuing matters with the ancient. As Kain turned to saddle his horse, Vorador likewise turned and hurried into his home, only too glad to escape the vampiric overlord's wrath. Kain had just pulled himself up when Mioko said, innocently, pointing at where Vorador had just vacated,

"That's Lizabef." Kain lowered himself from the horse, his eyes fixed menacingly on the eldest female within the group that had gathered to see them off. Some of the females scarpered when they saw the look in Kain's eyes and others when he placed his clawed hand on the hilt of the Reaver and drew.

TBC


	8. Returning

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 8 – Returning

"Ah…Ah….Ah…AH!" Kain sighed as he prepared for the inevitable, "AH CHOO!" Mioko screamed from the lord of Nosgoth's bed. Kain took a piece of cloth to her and wiped her face as her face wrinkled, preparing for another sneeze. "Ah choo!"

Mioko groaned as the cloth returned to her face, "Don't feel well," she mumbled. Kain nodded and put an arm around her,

"I know," he sighed, giving her a loving squeeze, "You'll get better soon," he told her, making a silent prayer for her at the same time.

Mioko frowned at the covers, "I don't want to stay in bed," she said, struggling against the vampire's strength in an attempt to free herself from the confines of the covers.

"Tough," Kain said, decisively, holding her firmly under the quilt, "You are staying in bed until you get better."

Mioko glared up at him, her face full of fear, "But what if I never get better?" she cried, "What if I stay ill forever and ever and ever, I'll have to stay in bed forever and ever and ever!"

Kain felt weary, the efforts of looking after a sick, seven year old were proving more exhausting than anything Kain had done thus far.

Mioko gave up her futile attempts to escape and settled, snuggling under the bed. She pressed against the vampire's side, wrapping her little arms around him, as far as she could. If she had to stay in the bed, he would stay with her.

Kain leaned back and relaxed, slightly, determined not to fall asleep before the child did. A hissing pain snapped him out of his daze as he snapped his head down to look at the child. Silent tears were trickling from her eyes and sliding onto the vampire's bare skin.

"Mioko?" Kain asked, gently, "What is it?" Mioko looked up at him with upset eyes,

"Chibi Kain's gone," she croaked. Kain jumped as though he had been struck with something, leaving the child for a moment, he fetched her beloved toy for her.

Mioko's eyes lit up when she was presented with the doll, but the excitement soon faded,

"He's filthy!" she exclaimed, snatching the toy from the vampire and examining, with anger the dirt that clung to Chibi Kain's once bright red robes and ghostly flesh. Looking up at Kain, she demanded, "He needs a bath!"

After much debating and arguing, Kain gave in and a while later, he found himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Mioko dunk the doll in his image, into a basin of hot water. He flinched every time the water splashed onto the bed and every time he watched her plunge the his image into the dirty water.

Mioko sang to herself softly, taking a more aggressive tone every time Chibi Kain took a plunge.

"Mioko?" Kain asked, suddenly, Mioko ignored him and continued humming her sweet song to herself as she started running her fingers through the doll's wet hair, "Mioko?" Kain repeated softly. Mioko looked up at him, innocently.

Kain's eyes gestured to the basin, where Mioko had been holding Chibi Kain's entire body under the water, while she sang her now sinister song. "You're drowning him," Kain muttered, looking down at the blank expression the doll was giving him from beneath the water.

Mioko chuckled, "It's alright," she laughed, sweetly, "He can swim."

Kain sighed and shook his head, "Alright then." Mioko continued to bathe the doll until she decided he was clean enough to dry.

Kain sat with Mioko, looking up at the doll who was hanging by the neck, over the balcony to drip dry. Something about seeing the image of himself hanging loosely there filled the vampire with unease.

"He should be dry soon," Mioko said, knowingly before she snuggled back under the bed.

Kain sat with her, unable to tear his gaze away from the hanging doll. A knock at the door, brought him back to reality.

"Come!" Kain barked, unable to escape from the girl's tight grasp around his waist. A young vampire servant entered with a soft smile on his face,

"My lord, the lady has a visitor," he said, happily. Mioko and Kain both looked up at the vampire in surprise as he stepped to the side, allowing the visitor entrance.

In a flash, Mioko abandoned Kain and had leapt from the bed, throwing her arms around the visitor,

"Daddy!"

TBC


	9. Reunited II

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 9 - Reunited II

"Daddy," Mioko smiled, happily burying her face into her father's shoulder, holding him tightly, refusing to let him go. Raziel rested a hand on the back of her soft hair as he turned his face to lean against hers, he too had no intention of releasing her.

He stepped into the room, too caught up in the ecstasy of being reunited with his daughter again than to say anything or pay any attention to his own sire who sat on the edge of the bed, watching the happy scene.

Raziel and Mioko sank onto one of the sofas, still locked in eachother's embrace as Azrael followed his master in. Kain greeted the first born Razielim, who was trying desperately not to smile at the sight of the child.

Azrael collapsed wearily beside Kain as both vampires fixed their eyes on the inseparable firstborn and his daughter.

"Well?" Kain asked, curiously, wanting to hear of the battle. Azrael smiled,

"We drove them right back, they'll think twice before attacking Melchiah again." Kain nodded his approval, he had hoped that the rebels would have been completely crushed, but for the moment, he was content. "And here?" Azrael asked, "How's brat?"

Kain hesitated before he answered, hesitation not being something Kain did often, Azrael noticed it immediately, however before he asked the master of his pause, his eyes fell on the balcony where Mioko's beloved Chibi Kain, hung by his neck, water dripping off his body and splashing into the small puddle the drips had formed.

"Did you upset her?" Azrael asked, curiously, trying to imagine what could possibly have possessed Mioko to hang her favourite doll.

"She felt he needed a bath," Kain murmured, softly, still very much disturbed at looking at his image hanging limply by the neck. Azrael shrugged and turned his attention back to his sire and brat.

Mioko drew back and sat, happily on Raziel's lap, looking up at the vampire, "Missed yoo," she murmured, softly. Raziel smiled,

"And I missed you…"

"Did you get me a present?" she asked, suddenly and eagerly. Raziel's eyebrows contorted to a frown,

"It was a war, Mioko, what would you have me bring you?" Mioko thought for a moment,

"You could still have got me a present," she muttered, defeated. Raziel was about to make his reply, when his daughter started coughing wildly.

Raziel jumped, slightly, startled by his daughter's illness. It was then he noticed the paleness of the skin, the red haze around her nose and then finally, the large bruise that had formed across her cheek. Before he could question her, she left her father and clambered back under the covers of Kain's bed. She rested her head on the pillow and her arms started jerking frantically, as if she was reaching out for something.

"Chibi Kain," she called, reaching out to the hanging doll. Raziel's eyes found the doll and for a moment his expression was somewhere between horrified, disturbed and amused.

"He's still wet," Kain muttered, trying not to look at the doll. Mioko frowned and then reached out for Azrael,

"Azzy," she called, softly, holding both arms out to him. Azrael stared at her for a moment,

"What?" he demanded, knowing full well what she asked of him. She continued to hold her arms up for him. He could feel the encouraging stares of both his master and his master's sire. Shaking his head, he rose, refusing point blank to join her.

"Please," she whispered, hoarsely, playing on every ounce of sympathy he had, as she made herself look utterly pathetic.

Azrael sighed, irratated, before he caught the other vampires' eyes, as they waited for the inevitable. "Alright," he snapped. He walked around and lay next to the child, his annoyance growing as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head against his side.

Kain rose and gestured for his eldest to follow him onto the balcony, eyes deliberately cast to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the drying doll. Raziel stood beside his lord and sire as they both stood in silence, looking over the moonlit wasteland that lay before them.

"What happened to her?" Raziel asked, his eyes flickering back to the chamber where Azrael was trying to get the child to sleep.

"She decided she would run away and help you fight the humans," Kain replied, with mild amusement at the prospect, though the amusement faded when he continued, "unfortunately, she managed to escape the sanctuary when she was captured by Vorador's brides." Raziel looked up suddenly,

"and they did _that_ to her?" he demanded.

"They threw me in a cell and Lizabef hit me," Mioko called from the chamber. She and Azrael were listening intently to the conversation.

"Did they not know who she was?" Raziel demanded, making the wild assumption that all of Nosgoth knew of the firstborn and his human daughter.

"I told them but they didn't believe me and they were mean to me…" Mioko called again.

"Mioko, sleep," Raziel barked. Mioko snuggled down against Azrael once more.

"The human physician says she has a severe cold," Kain muttered, "nothing serious."

"How dare he touch my daughter," Raziel snarled.

"It's alright daddy, Vorydoor didn't hit me, Lizabef did and Uncie Kain chopped her in half," Mioko called again, but when Raziel looked back, she was already pretending to be asleep.

"You chopped her in half?" Raziel asked, faintly, looking up at his sire who said nothing, but the flicker of a smile appeared across his lips.

"Vorador will pay for this," Raziel muttered, under his breath, returning his attention to his 'sleeping' child. "he will pay dearly."

TBC


	10. Vengeance

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 10 – Homeward Bound

Kain crossed his chamber, silently and swung open the balcony curtains. The light filtered through and shone on the occupants of the bed. Azrael was the first to rise, reluctantly opening his eyes but then finding himself unable to move under the weight of the child who had fallen asleep on his arm.

Kain sat in the chair opposite the bed, waiting for Azrael and Mioko to wake. Mioko eventually opened her eyes and for a moment looked as though she didn't know who or where she was. Upon seeing Azrael, however the memories of the previous day and her father's return flooded back to her and she flung her arms around Azrael, happily.

"Azzy!" she whispered, happily. Azrael frowned and tried to move, but she refused to let him. The firstborn Razielim jumped when he heard the Lord of Nosgoth chuckle quietly from his seat as he viewed the discomfort of the babysitting vampire.

"Uncie Kain!" Mioko cried, her father's return obviously putting her in a cheerful mood. She leaped from the bed and made her way to sit up on her uncle's knee. Azrael tried to flex his arm now that the weight of the girl had been lifted.

"Where's daddy?" Mioko asked, curiously as Kain lifted her up onto his lap. Kain gestured to the next door, where Raziel was recovering from the night before. Mioko smiled and sliding off Kain's lap, she made her way to the next room. Azrael and Kain watched her go, before Azrael succumbed to his tiredness and tried to snuggle down beneath the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep when Kain's voice interrupted the silence.

"Azrael, would you mind getting out of my bed now?"

"Daddy!" Mioko shouted, hugging her father's legs.

"Hello my love," Raziel murmured, turning his attention from the bag he had been packing to his daughter. He sat down and pulled her into his arms, where she sat, comfortably. Mioko's eyes fell on the vampire's bed. Raziel's sword was lying beside the bed, half wiped and stained with blood. Mioko's eyes widened,

"Daddy!" she breathed, her voice filling with excitement, "Did you kill Vorador?" Raziel laughed and shook his head,

"No, my love, uncie Kain wouldn't let me." Mioko looked unmistakably disappointed as she hung her head.

"Oh," she muttered, almost bitterly.

"I made Vorador know what it feels like to lose a daughter," he told her, then added in almost a whisper, "or two…or three…or four…"

"Did you kill his bitches?!" Mioko asked, shrilly. Raziel snapped his head down,

"Mioko!" he snapped, "Who told you that?"

Mioko hung her head, "Dumah calls them bitches."

"I've told you before," Raziel groaned, wearily, "Never repeat anything Dumah says." Mioko looked up at her father confused,

"Then why does he say it?" she murmured, just before her eyes fell back onto her father's bed. Clothes were strewn across the bed, waiting to be packed up into his bag. Mioko looked from the bed, up inot her father's golden eyes, "Are you going somewhere?" she asked softly. Raziel nodded,

"Yes, we're..."

"You can't!" Mioko shouted, jumping from her father's lap to stare up at him, defiantly, "You can't leave me again!"

From outside Kain, who had been speaking with Megara and Azrael, heard the shout and the three went to Raziel's door, concerned for the screaming child.

By the time they got there Mioko was shouting at her father while he tried to speak over her, to no avail. "It's not fair!" she shrieked, "Why do you keep going away?!"

"Mioko!" Raziel roared, immediately shutting the child up. She looked up at him, scared and frightened of the shout, "_We_ are going home. I am going home and you are coming with me, that's all!" he said, loudly.

Mioko stared up at him, silent for a moment, before her little face winced and she started crying loudly, "You don't have to shout," she wailed, running from the room. Raziel watched her go in disbelief, before he gave a frustrated shout into his claws. Kain was clearly annoyed at his son for shouting at the child, Azrael looked indifferent as he normally did with matters involving Mioko, Megara however, found the situation hilarious.

"I'll go then," Kain muttered, seeing his son was too annoyed to be of any comfort to the child, that and he was getting slightly irritated with his own daughter's amused attitude.

He found the child, sitting on her balcony, huddled in the corner with Chibi Kain. Kain dropped down, lightly beside her and put a comforting arm around her,

"Why did he shout at me?" Mioko sobbed, leaning against the vampire.

"Well, you were screaming at him," Kain attempted to explain.

"You're on his side!" Mioko shrieked. Kain sighed as the child started screaming at him,

"Alright!" Kain gave in, "He was wrong to shout at you, naughty Raziel," he muttered, pleased that the child had calmed down. She hugged Kain around the waist.

"I'm sorry I have to go home," she sighed ,"I'm sorry you'll be all alone, won't you?"

Kain shook his head, "I'll be alright, I've got my own daughter to look after now." Mioko looked up at her uncle, "Meg was hurt in the battle against the humans, so she'll need me to look after her." Mioko and Kain looked down into the courtyard where Megara and Azrael were readying horses for the Razielim's journey home.

"Do you shout at Megara?" Mioko asked, watching the two vampires. Kain chuckled,

"All the time. Sometimes daddy's have to shout at their little girls to make them listen." Mioko opened her mouth to speak, before deciding to say something different.

"Megara's not a little girl!"

"She's my little girl," Kain protested, "Just like you're Raziel's little girl."

Mioko saw Raziel enter the courtyard and start giving his bags to his firstborn. "Is daddy your little boy?" Mioko asked, innocently.

"I think it's time you went down there," Kain said, changing the subject. Mioko hugged Kain again,

"I'll miss you Uncie Kain…will you come and visit me?"

"Of course I will."

"Will you bring Megara?" Mioko asked hopefully. Kain shook his head,

" If I did that there'd be no one to look after Nosgoth while I'm gone." Mioko laughed,

"Get daddy to do it!"

"Mioko!" Kain said, shocked, "He's only just got back and you're already making plans for him to go away again."

"No!" Mioko shrieked, the scream piercing the vampire's ears, "Don't want daddy to go away ever! Don't want daddy ever to leave me!"

"I'm sure he won't," Kain murmured, affectionately as he picked the child up and carried her down to where she would be leaving him.

TBC


	11. Makeover

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 11 – Makeover

"Meeko!" a scream went up as Raziel, his firstborn and of course, his beloved daughter dismounted outside the palace of Razielim. The crowd of vampires and humans alike who had gathered to meet their sire after his long time at war, parted to allow another child to run forward and throw his arms around the girl.

A chorus of 'Awww' went up among the crowd as Jade and Mioko were reunited after her excursion to the sanctuary. Azrael looked around in amazement at all the smiling faces and soppy comments made as the two children stood in each other's embrace on the steps. To the firstborn's absolute horror Raziel was one of those who had smiled upon the two and for some reason joined in with the sickening chorus of cuteness. Was Azrael the only one who saw nothing important in the embrace of tow childhood friends and didn't find the scene adorable? Apparently so.

Mioko accompanied Jade into the palace with Raziel and his son at a distance behind.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Raziel muttered, "Look how happy they are together," he said, turning to his firstborn smiling. Azrael raised his eyebrows before looking back at the children,

"Oh yes," he tried to sound enthusiastic, "So wonderful…yes." Raziel laughed loudly,

"Don't ever change, Azrael." Azrael looked after his lord, in complete confusion from the few events of the morning. He was only too happy to retire to his chambers and escape the madness that had descended upon the Razielim.

However, all to soon, he was summoned to his sire's chamber. Raziel was watching Mioko and Jade play on the floor with Mioko's chibis. He looked rather uncomfortable as Chibi Kain stabbed Chibi Raziel with the Chibi Reaver repeatedly. Azrael couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him, but stopped abruptly when Mioko looked up at him, angrily. She only kept eye contact for a brief moment before she returned her attention to poking her father's image.

Raziel watched the scene for a moment longer nefore turning to his son and opening his mouth to speak. Before he could get the words out, Lonni entered, ready to greet her masters after their absence.

"Welcome home, my lords," she said, attempting to bow, but Raziel stopped her. Both vampires were staring at her incredulously.

"Lonni!" Mioko shouted, discarding Chibi Kain and running to hug the servant, but she too stopped in her tracks, "Lonni, you got fat," Mioko said, frowning. Raziel clamped his claws over her mouth to shut her up. Lonni however, just laughed,

"I'm going to have a baby, Mioko," she said, then looking up at Raziel, with a sheepish grin, "I'm with child, my lord."

Raziel nodded slowly, "Yes I can see, Lonni," he said, the pregnancy of his favourite servant catching him by surprise.

"I'm going to have a baby brother!" Jade shouted, happily. Mioko tried to respond, but Raziel's claws were still clamped over her lips. He had completely forgotten he was holding the child in the first place, but a painful hiss as she ran her tongue over the claws reminded him.

"Mioko!" Raziel snapped, nursing his injured claws. Mioko poked her tongue out before climbing onto her father's bed and talking to Lonni.

Azrael took this opportunity to question his master about his summons. "Ah yes," Raziel said, suddenly, remembering why he had called his son to him, "Maret has a matter he wishes to discuss with me. Stay here and watch Mioko for me."

Azrael's heart sunk and Raziel chuckled at the fallen expression, written across his son's face. It was common knowledge that the firstborn hated babysitting with a passion, but there was no one else who Raziel trusted with his daughter's life. Lonni, maybe but she was in no fit state to care for two mad children.

Azrael watched his sire go before casting his gaze to the child. She was looking up at him with an evil smile spread over her lips. Azrael groaned and dropped into the chair, opposite her. He thanked the stars that Lonni was here to talk to her, for the moment at least he was safe.

"What's this?" Mioko asked, running her little finger across Lonni's bottom lip and examining the red colour that came with it.

"That's the paint that mummy uses on her face. It makes her look pretty," Jade answered, climbing up onto the bed behind them. Mioko examined the colour on her finger,

"Why doesn't daddy have paint for his face?" she asked, innocently. Lonni chuckled,

"Only women put paint on their faces." Mioko rubbed the paint on her finger onto her lips and examined the results in the mirror. Seemingly pleased she looked up at Lonni,

"I want some," she demanded. Lonni smiled and looked up at Azrael,

"With your permission my lord, I would take Mioko and Jade back to my home." Azrael smiled for a moment, Lonni was going to take Mioko from him and look after her. He was free! Then it dawned on him that Raziel had left Mioko with him for a reason.

Reluctantly he nodded and rose at the same time, "I shall accompany you," he sighed. Lonni gave a sympathetic smile and led the way to her home in the Razielim city.

Raziel was only slightly concerned when he returned to his chamber much later, to find no sign of his son or his daughter. Even Chibi Kain and Raziel had gone. He went to the window and looked out at the sunset over his city.

Of course the sun was hidden behind the thick blanket of clouds, but the smog was lined with the glowing, orange light of the dying sun behind them. The lights were coming on in Razielim, the windows of the houses were illuminated against the dusky backdrop of the approaching night. The palace was sinking into a quiet stillness as the servants retired for the night and the few night servants entered the palace to perform their duties in silence.

The silence was broken suddenly by Azrael dragging a screaming child into Raziel's chambers and dropping her on the bed. Raziel turned in surprise to see his daughter wrestling with the vampire, she kicked and screamed, demanding to be taken back somewhere. She was obviously distraught, Azrael, however looked livid.

Raziel came between them as he so often had and demanded that they were silent. "Mioko?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Want to stay with Jade!" she screamed, making her father jump in mild surprise at the intensity her childlike voice could reach.

"But it's almost time for bed," he muttered, softly, "You can see Jade tomorrow." Mioko muttered incoherently under her breath, but knew from experience it was pointless to argue with her father. She chose instead to slide off the bed, still muttering as she made for the adjacent chamber.

Raziel sighed and looked up at his firstborn, "Azrael?" he asked, in surprise, "What happened to your face?"

The firstborn looked as though colour had attacked him. One cheek was a mixture of bright orange and red, with a blue taint, tracing the line of his scar. The other cheek was almost purple, lined with pink. Two black lines traced under his eyes, with a vibrant hue of yellow above. His lips, no longer black were now a bright, shade of scarlet.

"Brat!" Azrael scorned, "That's what happened to me. Lonni took Mioko and Jade to her house and showed Mioko how to put make up on. Mioko thought I would look good in it, so she attacked me, then she attacked the Chibis." Azrael gestured to the dolls, lying on the bed, also looking as if they had fallen into a pool of colour.

As if on cue Mioko returned, still glaring at the vampires and snatched the Chibis from the bed, before storming back to her chamber. Raziel caught sight of her before she left. Her cheeks had more colour to them, a faint hint of pink lingered there, a brush of lilac above the eyes and a mild red across the lips. In stark contrast to the vibrant hues that scarred Azrael.

"Lonni did hers," Azrael muttered, seeing the master's confused look. "Now, if you'll excuse me my lord, I take my leave for the night." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and made for the door.

"Good night, Azrael," Raziel called softly, and unable to resist the temptation added, "it looks good on you."

TBC


	12. Dance with my Father

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 12 – Dance with my Father

Raziel was engrossed in that happy task of playing with his daughter when it happened. Raziel and Mioko were rolling across the floor as they tickled each other, Raziel having the distinct advantage of longer arms and vampiric speed. Both of them were oblivious to the world until Azrael cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Raziel stopped and looked up at his firstborn, who was looking unusually grave for some unknown reason. Raziel was taken aback by the fact that Azrael was actually carrying Jade in his arms. To Raziel's knowledge Azrael was not a fan of children and the only time he had ever carried Mioko was when she had hurt herself or when he was trying to get her out of his chamber. Jade, however didn't look hurt and he would have had more sense than to wander into the Razielim firstborn's chamber, however close he was to Mioko, he remained a human servant's son.

Raziel left Mioko as he approached his son. Azrael set Jade down next to Mioko and took Raziel aside,

"My lord, your presence is requested…is needed," Azrael muttered, as quietly as he could so the children couldn't hear him. His eyes lingered, meaningfully on Jade for a moment, "will you come?" Azrael asked, the solemnity in his expression and voice concerning his master. Raziel nodded,

"Mioko, you and Jade have to stay here, and don't go anywhere," he put as much emphasis on the 'don't' as he possibly could, but something about her innocent face told him she wouldn't be there when he got back.

Leaving the children for the first time since he had adopted the child, he followed Azrael through the halls of the Razielim palace, toward the city. "Where are we going?" Raziel asked, noting that his firstborn was walking with a hurried pace, something he didn't often do.

"The human quarter," Azrael told him, stepping quickly down the marble steps out into the open. He didn't need to say anything further. From the steps they could see the streets that made up the human quarter, a small crowd had gathered around the end house. The most comfortable of the entire human houses, the one that belonged to Raziel's personal servant and good friend; Lonni's house.

Raziel followed Azrael as they approached the crowd. A gathering of humans and some of the vampires that resided with Raziel in the upper chambers of the palace parted, all of them muttering solemnly amongst themselves. Raziel pushed his way with ease, through the sobbing females and entered the small house.

There was only the one, rather empty looking room. One bed pushed against the furthest wall, a table in the centre and Jade's toys littered across the floor. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room to be illuminated by the roaring fire. As Raziel stepped inside, he heard Azrael enter softly behind him, closing the door to block out the weeping women and the whispers of the vampires.

Raziel recognised the human who now approached him. The aged human physician who had diagnosed Mioko so many times, before. The doctor gave a bow before glancing back at the occupant of the bed.

"My lord," the doctor, began, hesitating when he saw his master's eyes widen as he realised why Lonni lay in bed at this time.

"Is she…" Raziel began, but broke off, fearing he knew the answer.

"She's alive," the doctor, whispered, not wanting to destroy the hush that hung over the room, "but I fear she will not live long."

"What happened?" Raziel asked, part of him in total shock that something this terrible could happen to his own personal servant. The only servant in Razielim who could not be touched. The doctor hesitated,

"My lord, she gave birth far too early, she has developed a fever."

"And the baby?" Azrael asked from behind his sire. The doctor shook his head in way of reply, then he looked back at the young woman,

"She won't last long," the doctor warned, "She asked to speak to you, my lord." Raziel nodded and descended to the chair beside the bed, taking Lonni's hand in his own, as she stirred to speak to her master for the last time.

To Raziel's surprise Mioko had listened to his command and had waited patiently with Jade. Azrael escorted Jade to say his goodbyes to his mother as Raziel sat, heavily on the edge of his bed as Mioko tried to tickle him, attempting to initiate their game again.

Her efforts failed as Raziel picked her up gently and sat her on his lap. He stroked her hair back, tenderly and she could see something was wrong, "Daddy?" she asked, falling against his chest and clutching his colm to her, tightly, "What's wrong?" Raziel sighed as he began to tell her about Lonni. Mioko listened in a calm horror, trying to understand that Lonni was gone, trying and failing,

"But you could make her a vampire, she'll be ok then won't she?" Mioko pleaded. Raziel shook his head,

"My love, Lonni didn't want me to make her a vampire." It was clear his daughter couldn't grasp why Lonni had wanted to stay mortal, why she had resigned herself to death. Raziel sat with his arms around Mioko as she tried to accept Lonni's death. But it wasn't easy.

Days passed and the higher Razielim moved on, resuming their busy, devoted lives, part of them missing the lively, spirited young woman who had helped them in many of their daily tasks. As time passed, even Raziel came to terms with the loss of his friend rather than his servant. Her place had been replaced immediately by one of Azrael's servants, but there was no-one to replace her as a friend, or even to a mother to Jade.

Jade spent more and more time in the palace, wandering the hallways absent-mindedly. Neither he or Mioko were in the mood to play any more. Raziel would no longer wake to the sounds of Mioko arguing with his son, he wouldn't even wake to find her jumping on his bed, shaking him back to reality. Instead Mioko resigned herself to sitting on her balcony, with Chibi Kain, watching the world go by.

That was where Raziel found her a week or so after Lonni had died. She didn't pay him even a glance as he sat down next to her, backs against the wall, looking at the world beyond the stone walls of the terrace.

"Mioko?" Raziel asked, nudging her gently, "What's wrong?"

"Will I die?" Mioko asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the city before them, though Raziel doubted she could see through the stone of the balcony wall. "I don't want to die," she whispered. Raziel placed his arm around her and pulled her against him,

"My love, you won't die, I won't let you," he told her. Mioko looked up at him, with a cold stare,

"Lonni died," she said. Raziel nodded,

"Lonni didn't want me to save her, she didn't want to be a vampire. When the time comes, I will make you a vampire, if it's what you want." Mioko nodded,

"Why don't you make me a vampire now?" she asked, bringing her eyes back to the wall.

"Then you'll never grow up," Raziel told her, "You'd be a child forever." Her eyes flashed with excitement, thoughts of Lonni and death discarded for a moment,

"Forever and ever?" she gasped, "Cool." At once Raziel regretted telling her that as she set off talking about all the wonderful things that she could do as an eternal child. All the games she could play and all the people she could annoy, remaining Raziel's little girl for all eternity.

"But you'll never know what it's like to grow up," Raziel told her, "I'll never be able to watch you grow into a young woman. But you know, even if you were a grown up, you could still annoy Turel, Zephon and Azrael, you could even fight them properly with swords and things if you wanted and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Mioko gasped in awe at the thought,

"Wow," the child breathed, imagining herself defeating Zephon or Turel in battle. The thought was a definite incentive for her to grow up.

"and no matter how old you get, even if you live to be five hundred thousand years old, you'll always be my little girl." Mioko smiled up at her father,

"Even at five hundred thousand?" she gasped, "what about five hundred thousand and one."

"Even then," Raziel smiled, warmly, "You'll always be my little girl. And I won't let anything happen to you and I won't let you die and I'll always be here for you." The two smiled at each other for a moment before Mioko gave in and wrapped her arms, tightly around the vampire.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered. Raziel stroked the top of her head, affectionately,

"and I you my love."


	13. Alternate Ending

Chapter 1 – Seven

Chapter 13 – Alternate Ending – Raziel's Playtime

The warmth of the Razielim lord's familiar bed washed over him, as the master slept. He was only half asleep, he had heard Mioko stirring in the next room and was waiting for her to start attacking him at any moment, jumping on the bed or as the case had been for the past few days, creeping into the vampire's chamber to paint his face with make up as he slept.

As he expected, a few moments after her waking, Mioko bounded into the room and started jumping on the bed in order to wake her father. Raziel groaned as he sat up in bed, trying to protect his body from her heavy feet.

"Come on daddy, wake up!" Mioko sang, loudly even though the vampire was clearly awake. Raziel waited for her to jump again and before she landed, he held out his arms and caught her, playfully pretending to drop her over the edge of the bed. Mioko laughed and fell into her father's arms. She nuzzled against him, resting against his bare chest.

"Ahem," a loud, scornful cough came from very close to them. Raziel and Mioko froze and both of them cast their eyes over to the female vampire who was lying in Raziel's bed. Raziel froze, as he had played with Mioko, he had completely forgotten about the female who he had spent the night with. One of the first females of Razielim, Isaris. Mioko stopped laughing, abruptly and looked up at her father, disgusted,

"Eww," she moaned, "You had sex!" she shouted. Raziel hesitated for a moment before he realized just what it was she had said.

"Who taught you that?" he demanded, though he feared he already knew the answer.

"Dumah," the child replied, innocently as Raziel mouthed the name with her.

"I really will have to have words with what he talks to you about," Raziel muttered. Isaris moved closer to the lord, pressing her body against his, ignoring Mioko completely. Mioko watched her, disgusted but mildly amused that this woman obviously resented the child's presence in Raziel's bedchamber.

"Mioko," Raziel said, gently, "You go wake Azrael up, then you can go and get dressed." Mioko nodded and left her father returning Isaris' embrace.

Mioko toddled down the corridor down to the firstborn's chamber to find him, sleeping peacefully. This was soon to change as she approached him silently before screaming his name in his ear.

Azrael roared as he was jolted to reality. He snapped a furious glare down onto the child before beginning the morning chase. Mioko screamed as the firstborn tried to catch her. He eventually caught her leg and took great pleasure, as he often did, holding her upside down over the balcony.

"I'm sorry!" Mioko shrieked, "Daddy told me to! He wanted to get rid of me so he could have sex!" Azrael stopped cursing her abruptly,

"What did you say?" he asked, curiously, certain he'd misheard the child. Mioko kicked and thrashed until Azrael stopped holding her by the foot and returned her to a standing position.

"Daddy told me to go and wake you up so he could have sex with the ugly woman." Azrael was silent for a long time before he finally asked,

"What ugly woman?" he asked, but by now Mioko was obviously annoyed,

"The ugly woman in daddy's bed, by Kain!" she shouted, "Do I have to tell you everything?!" Azrael chuckled at the child's sudden change in attitude and watched her move back into the chamber and sit on the bed.

"Daddy and the woman had sex," she said, poking her tongue out, then thinking for a moment, "Azrael?" she asked, innocently, "What's sex."

Azrael froze for a moment, "Uh…Raziel will tell you when you're older." Mioko shrugged,

"Ok, I'll just ask Dumah when I see him next." Azrael laughed,

"Yeah, you do that, now will you please bugger off so I can get dressed?" He froze, realizing what he had said, though the child didn't seem at all perturbed. She slipped off the bed without a word and returned to her father's chambers, however Isaris and Raziel looked far too busy to notice the child.

"Daddy?" Mioko murmured, Raziel jumped and looked down at Mioko. She was sitting on the chair opposite them, watching in silence.

"I thought I told you were waking Azrael up?" Raziel asked, curiously. He didn't seemed at all disturbed by the child's wanderings, Isaris on the other hand looked furious.

"I did," Mioko said, "he is awake. He told me to bugger off so he could get dressed." Raziel rolled his eyes, between Dumah and Azrael, he was beginning to get extremely concerned for his daughter's upbringing. "Daddy?" she asked, suddenly, "You never play with me when you're doing clan stuff…will you play with me today? Just for today? Jade's staying at home today."

Raziel thought for a moment. It was certainly true that even though they slept in the chambers beside eachother, he didn't spend much time with his daughter while he was being the lord of Razielim. He smiled upon the child and nodded, "Of course I will." Isaris snapped her head up to look up at her sire,

"But we were going to spend the day together," she reminded him. Mioko jumped on the bed and smiled at her daddy,

"Daddy's playing with me instead," she smirked at Isaris, "You have grown up friends to play with." Raziel laughed at his daughter's response, which of course annoyed Isaris further.

She watched Mioko give her father a silk robe from his wardrobe for him to get up, Isaris lying forgotten. Mioko sat on the bed, a contented smile on her lips, clearly looking forward to the day ahead, just as Isaris had been.

Raziel kissed the females hand, "Til next time Isaris," he said, softly. Mioko poked her tongue out at the romantic gesture before her. She turned to Isaris,

"Azrael'll have sex with you, he's never had a woman in his bed before."

"Mioko!" Raziel snapped, almost laughing. Isaris was clearly not impressed.

"What?" Mioko asked, innocently, "I wake Azrael up every morning…or I just hide his trousers, and he has never ever ever ever ever had a woman lying next to him." Raziel shook his head and dragged his daughter into the next room, leaving Isaris dejected in her sire's bed.

"Good morning Isaris," Azrael called, seeing the female pass him in the halls, "enjoyable evening?" Isaris sneered as she leaned against the wall beside the firstborn,

"It was until that little brat interfered," she snarled, glaring at the door she had just used to leave her sire's chambers. Azrael chuckled,

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure you will see Raziel soon."

"Do you know he gave up our day together to play with _her_?" the woman moaned, her lips curling in jealousy.

"It isn't often that our lord takes a day away from the business of the clan," Azrael sighed, knowing full well he was rubbing salt into the wound, infuriating the female further.

"Exactly, and he chose her over me!" she wailed, almost refusing to believe it.

"He loves her. She's his baby girl," Azrael told her, repeating the words Lonni had told him many a time.

"No she is a human brat, She is not his daughter, she just got lucky," Isaris scorned. Azrael looked down on the female,

"Raziel loves her like his daughter," he said, slowly and clearly, "he will give up many more days just to be with her, now and when she grows up. You might as well accept it, Isaris, there is only one woman in our lord's life," Azrael broke off as his sire burst out of the chamber, laughing as he eluded his child, who followed closely behind. Azrael chuckled as they vanished down the hall, Mioko still trying to tickle her father. He turned back to the female before he followed them,

"and she isn't you."

END


End file.
